


President's Paradise

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: CEO Jung Yunho (DBSK), Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Escort Kim Jaejoong, Falling In Love, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is disgruntled and worn out and only 28. He has everything he needs except what's most important.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 9





	President's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The meeting ran long. Yellow sunlight faded to reds and oranges and then to black before Yunho realized how late it was. An associate glanced at his watch, and Yunho called it quits. He'd probably sleep in the conference lounge tonight, but most of these men had families to go home to. More discussions on disolving Benter And Associates would be done on Monday.

Yunho offered his apologies, assigned a few men some weekend research on the Benter and Associates partners, and then dismissed them. His secretary dimmed the lights without Yunho asking. He went to the sideboard and poured a double scotch into a crystal glass.

He loosened his tie, sat in the President's chair and sipped on his scotch.

The last week's headlines mocked him. They and the subsequent articles had very little to do with his most recent merger.

_When will he marry, when will he settle down? Who will be able to tame the cuthroat businessman?_

Yunho wondered how life managed to put him where he was. Born into the elite, done with a MBA before he was twenty-three. A father dying of a heart attack just after. All of those put him in this seat, in charge of this company, at the scruitiny of the older gentlemen who thought he could not do this. And yet he'd taken Jung Enterprises and doubled the value of the company in less than three years.

He'd lost his childhood somewhere, lost his chance to be young somewhere else. Twenty-eight and bitter. It was not a happy combination.

The scotch disappeared into his mouth. He pondered getting more.

Three light raps sounded on the door. Yunho hit a button to unlock it.

His secretary bowed. "Pardon me, Mister President, but your entertainment for the evening is here."

Yunho waved a hand at the man. He was not in the mood for _entertainment_.

A graceful creature slid into the room, and the door shut. Yunho shut his eyes, slouched and leaned his head on the back of the chair. Cloth billowed and hissed from the other side of the room. He peeked, and almost had a heart attack.

The legs wrapped in black strips of fabric were definitely not female. A bright blue skirt clung to the man's ass and brushed his upper thighs. It moved when he did, and looked almost like a noble knight's protective mail. A matching-colored, lace camisole hugged his broad chest, the bottom floating around a flat stomach. His broad shoulders sort of ruined the feminine feel to his other features. He hadn't had a male companion for a long time.

"Beautiful," Yunho whispered and it echoed through the room.

A tiny smile tugged at the cold, passionless features. The deep, brown eyes softened. He reached a well-muscled arm up, and then tore the blue ribbon from his hair. He shook his head, letting loose, long black hair caress his shoulders.

"Dance," Yunho demanded, though his voice wasn't nearly as commanding as he wanted it to be.

This siren captivated him.

Dark lashes shut over those eyes, and hips swayed to an unknown beat. "Strip?"

"No. Just dance."

Another small smile, and Yunho had an urge to know what those lips tasted like. The man danced, staying across the room for a couple minutes. His hands trailed over his body, fingers catching on the shirt, pulling it up to reveal a piercing in his navel and one nipple. They moved down his thighs, pushing the top of the skirt, baring a hip bone and the strap of a blue, lace panty. His hands landed on the conference table, and with barely a strain, he hoisted himself up, onto his knees, spreading his legs as he dry humped air, arms circling his chest and up into his hair. The skirt clung to bulge of his erection.

Yunho smirked. This man got excited from dancing?

A moment later, he was standing on the mahogony table. The heels of his shoes clacked on the wood as he slid and twirled and danced over to Yunho. The black heels were at least four inches. The black fabric wrapped up to his thighs was actually part of the shoes. Pale skin peaked from the black crisscrosses, and the ties ended in perfect black bows just above his knees. The skirt flipped up, giving him a wonderful view of a cock sticking out of those lacy panties and balls hanging, trapped in its confines. The man sank to his knees, curled and then ended up sitting on the edge of the table, legs spread, skirt stretched and hiding nothing from Yunho's suddenly hungry eyes.

"W-what's your name?" Yunho asked. He reached over and loosened the bow tie on the ties. The black fabric fluttered, and then with a touch of Yunho's fingers unwound and slithered to the floor.

The man smirked. "Something tells me you'll be upset if I tell you Ivory."

"Ivory?" Yunho released the other bow.

"Stage name."

Yunho's hands reached for the man's flawless skin, running his hands up smooth, pale legs and thighs. "Accurate."

Yunho scooted closer, lowering his head. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Ivory's knee, letting his hands slide closer and closer to his crotch. The kisses were slow. First a press of lips, an inhale of fresh, raw vanilla scent. A taste, a tiny lick, and then a proper kiss, open-mouthed, slightly sucking, licking.

Ivory leaned back on his hands, spreading his legs more. Yunho left a red mark on the juncture of his hip. A tiny nip that made the man gasp. Yunho stood up, his hands sliding under his thighs to his ass. He pulled until the man's ass was at the egde of the table.

"Do you like this thong?" Yunho asked as he removed the black heels.

He shook his head. "I hate it. You should rip it off me."

Yunho chuckled as he pushed at the undersides of his thighs. He got the hint and lifted his legs, keeping them spread, hooking his feet on the edge of the table. Yunho caressed the curves of his ass.

"You really are beautiful."

"Thank you."

Yunho hooked a finger into the blue lace panty, pulling it to the side. He'd been with enough prostitutes to know what to expect, but despite how different this man was, Yunho was still surprised by what he saw. No matter how beautiful his entertainment was, they always looked well fucked. But this man's entrance was pink, not red. He did not look used. He did not look like he offered himself to more than one man a night.

Yunho caressed the skin and opening with the back of his knuckles.

If this man took enough pains to make Yunho feel like he wasn't a whore, Yunho felt he owed him the same.

"You didn't tell me your name," Yunho said just before his lips touched the very edge of his entrance, just above the quivering opening.

"Jae-Jaejoong."

"Are you clean?" Yunho pressed the tip of his tongue against the puckered skin.

"Y-yes."

"Good, I have a sudden need to lick come out of your ass."

Jaejoong shivered.

Yunho licked him, just once and then bathed the rest of his cleft with his tongue, up between the space between ass and balls, and then lower, below, sucking on the curves of his ass that hung from the table. The grip on the lace thong tightened and Yunho wanted it out of his way. He used his other hand and yanked until the crotch ripped. The band was a bit tougher, and with a little power it gave under Yunho's strength. He immediately dipped his head down and licked at the red mark he'd left on Jaejoong's hip.

Jaejoong moaned, hips rolling. Yunho splayed his hands over Jaejoong's ass. A single finger moved back and forth over his entrance. He'd need lube eventually. Until then, he licked him. Over and over, no longer teasing. Jaejoong cried out, muscles clenching, ass rising. His hands settled in Yunho's shorter hair, fingers teasing the strands. Yunho sighed and pushed his tongue into Jaejoong's body. The muscle protested the intrusion, and Jaejoong almost screamed, as Yunho reached deeper. He tasted so different.

Yunho didn't do foreplay with most of his entertainment. But he wasn't worried with this man. He took too good a care of himself to be dirty. He tasted fresh and clean, a little tang of what was probably the aftertaste of what he used to clean himself. Yunho dug deeper, wanting to taste more of the buried spiciness that was Jaejoong.

His other hand slid up Jaejoong's stomach and to his nipple ring, twisting and pinching.

The clenching around his tongue made Yunho's cock ache. God, had this guy even been fucked before? He felt too tight to be a whore.

Yunho pulled back only long enough to cover a finger in spit. He pushed it in, next to his tongue and Jaejoong keened.

"God, that feels good. I always ... fuck, forget how good that feels."

Yunho twisted his finger until it brushed over the bundle of nerves. And Jaejoong panted, whimpering. His skin glistened with sweat as Yunho licked and played with his opening. Slowly, he added a second finger until both were held securely in Jaejoong's channel, all the way to his hand. Very slowly, he spread them and twisted, opening Jaejoong more.

He moaned, and then gasped Yunho's name as Yunho licked between his spread fingers. He'd get lube before he tried for a third finger, or maybe he'd just fuck him like this, really feel how tight he was. But Yunho did not want to hurt him. He played longer, waiting until Jaejoong's tense muscles relaxed, until his hips were sliding on the table, trying to fuck Yunho's fingers and his tongue.

Yunho removed his fingers and smiled when Jaejoong whined.

"I was so close," Jaejoong said.

Yunho looked up, meeting his eyes, dark with lust. His cock lay hard and heavy on the skirt. The tip shone with liquid in the dim light. Yunho smiled. "Too close, I think."

Before Jaejoong could process what that meant, Yunho licked the tip of his cock, tightening his mouth around the head and then pushind half into his mouth. His fingers slipped back into Jaejoong's entrance.

"Fuck!" Jaejoong shouted, hips lifting. Yunho grunted, gagged and then shot a look up at Jaejoong.

He smiled an apology, and then his eyes shut with a sigh.

Yunho found that bundle of nerves again with his fingers and pressed against it while he sucked more and more of Jaejoong into his mouth. Jaejoong wasn't large, easy to take most of him. The fluid in Yunho's mouth was tangy enough to make him crave it forever, and crave more. He spread his fingers, pushing in a third.

Jaejoong panted and then tugged on his hair. "Yun-Yunho-shi, I'm ..." Jaejoong's cock pulsed, thickening and jerking just before hot come shot into Yunho's mouth. He swallowed after a single gag and then sucked hard as Jaejoong screamed out his release. Yunho kept him in his mouth, not releasing him until Jaejoong's feet slipped off the edge of the table, and Yunho had to wrap a hand around his waist to keep him from sliding to the floor.

Yunho leaned over him, pressed a single kiss to his lips and then said, "Don't go anywhere."

"Can't go anywhere," Jaejoong replied with sated smiled.

Yunho pushed up. His legs were unsteady from kneelig on the floor. He went to the side board. He poured two fingers of scotch into a glass. "You want one?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Scotch."

"Sure."

Yunho downed the drink, and then poured more for Jaejoong. The beautiful man propped up on an elbow, high enough to take the drink. Yunho took the glass back to the sideboard, set it down and then opened a drawer for lube. He left the condoms there.

"When was the last time you bottomed?" Yunho asked him.

Jaejoong smiled. "A long time. My clients are mostly women."

Yunho poured lube on his fingers. "And you're here ..."

Jaejoong eyes shut as Yunho pushed three fingers into him. "Curiousity."

"And that means?"

"A chance to get fucked by Jung Yunho, wet dream, star of my midnight fantasies. I wasn't about to pass it up."

"Dare I ask how much making your dreams come true is going to cost me?"

Jaejoong laughed, breathy and light as Yunho moved his fingers over that spot inside him. "Five hundred flat, and then another five for every orgasm you get, or every hour whichever is higher."

"So you would have charged me five hundred just to watch you dance?"

"Standard procedure. Gotta make money."

Yunho took a surprised breath. Twelve hours ago, as he signed the final papers in his takeover of Benter and Associates, he'd said the same thing. The family owned company was no longer. Yunho had said to the oldest son as he explained the dissolution of company into smaller ones, "It's standard procedure. Gotta make money."

Yunho removed his fingers and sat in his chair. Jaejoong panted for a moment, and then propped up on his elbows again.

"You alright there, Mister President?"

Yunho winced. "Don't call me that." He shut his eyes and pinched his nose as irritation flew through him. Now was not a time for a crisis of conscience.

Jaejoong smiled. "Did you know, Yunho-shi, that we carry the same title?"

Yunho peered at him through his fingers.

"I own Paradise Escorts," he said with a smirk. "Officially I'm a president. The last few of my girls have said you weren't quite as interested as you used to be."

"So you've offered yourself to make me feel better?"

Jaejoong laughed. "Of course not. Midnight fantasies, remember? But part of me wonders if you even know where your girls come from."

Another pang of guilt washed through Yunho. "I don't mistreat them," he said hotly.

"If you did, I would have removed our services. And I didn't tell you that so you'd feel guilty, even though you do. You're my best client, Yunho-shi. I'm here only for the business. I'd hate to lose you."

"My money, you mean. Dare we do anything that is not only for the business?" he muttered.

Jaejoong chuckled. "Yes. You just did. Rimming is not allowed for my male employees."

Yunho smiled. "Now I feel better." He stood up and went back to the beauty lying on his conference table. He laid over him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Jaejoong's arms wrapped around his shoulders, inside the jacket. Yunho shrugged out of it, tossing it over the back of his chair.

"Do you ever wonder 'how did I ended up here, doing this, being this person'?" Yunho asked as he kissed down Jaejoong's pale neck.

"Sometimes. Do you hate who you are?"

Yunho frowned and met Jaejoong's eyes. "If I say yes, I feel guilty, because isn't who I am better than who you are?"

Jaejoong shook his head. "No. If you're rich and a bastard, you're worse than the homeless man who begs you for change on the subway. If you don't give him change, because you think he's going to buy drugs with it, then who are you? A few hundred won could mean a warm meal for him, or something that makes him feel warm. A few hundred won to you is loose change in the sofa cushion."

"I hate my job," Yunho said.

"I like mine."

Yunho sighed, and decided he didn't want to talk anymore. He pressed a kiss to the top of the camisole, the lace harsh against his lower lip. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to drown himself in that bottle of scotch and let the night give way to morning and start all over.

But start what all over? Just because it was a Saturday didn't mean he had anything to do besides work.

He stood up. He unfastened the clasp on his dress pants, lowered the zipper with shaking fingers.

"I can go away if you want me to," Jaejoong said.

Yunho met his eyes and shook his head. "Isn't tonight about fantasies?"

"Maybe mine. What's your fantasy?"

"A beautiful person in a pretty skirt."

Jaejoong laughed as Yunho fished his cock from his boxers. He'd gone soft during their talk, but Jaejoong lifted his legs again, bending them until his knees were at his chest. Yunho stroked himself with one hand and slipped his fingers into Jaejoong's body. The breathy sigh out of Jaejoong's mouth had him hard again in moments.

Yunho picked up the bottle of lube and covered his cock with it. It dripped and stained his pants, soaking into his boxers. He gripped the back of Jaejoong's thigh and held his cock against that clenching tight entrance. He pushed, eyes shutting as Jaejoong's body fought against him, and then relaxed. Jaejoong cried out once, voice dropping to a low moan as Yunho settled inside him all at once. It was so tight.

Jaejoong's fingernails cut red halfmoons into his pale thighs.

Yunho didn't move, because if he moved he'd come, and then he decided that he didn't really care if he came already. He wasn't done with this beauty, not by a long shot. He pulled almost completely out, and then pushed in again. Jaejoong squirmed because it probably had been too soon for him to move, but only one more deep in and out of Jaejoong's body, and Yunho was coming, head back, eyes shut. Gasping as Jaejoong's entrance sucked him dry. He stayed inside Jaejoong for another moment and then pulled out.

Ignoring Jaejoong's protest, Yunho dropped to his knees again. He watched, entranced, as opaque white pulsed from his hole. With a whimper that Yunho knew he'd deny later, he leaned forward and licked at the liquid.

Jaejoong gasped. His ass lifted and more seeped from him. Yunho closed his mouth a'sround Jaejoong's entrance and sucked, swallowing his own taste mixed with vanilla lube and Jaejoong essence. They both moaned as Yunho cleaned him up, swirling the tip of his tongue around the edge of Jaejoong's opening.

Yunho stood back up, added more lube to his cock, and then pushed into Jaejoong's loosened body. Again, all the way. He slid out, setting a steady pace immediately. A slow slide all the way in and out. Jaejoong's head thrashed on the table, back bowing off it. Their gasps and the creaking of the table were the only sounds in the room for a long, long time. Sweat stuck Yunho's shirt to his body, it dripped into his eyes and off the tips of his hair. Jaejoong was in a worse state. The light camisole clung to his wet body, nipples on display through the thin, soaked material. The skirt bunched at his hips and sweat dripped down his inner thighs.

"Yunho, please, a little ... faster, please."

Yunho slowed and Jaejoong whimpered. Yunho chuckled, and then sped up. He didn't want to come just yet, but Jaejoong needed to. His cock was deep red, the tip pulsing darker.

"Are you going to come, Jaejoong? Just from my cock in your ass?"

Jae's mouth opened with a desperate gasp.

"Or should I ..." Yunho released his grip on one of Jaejoong's thighs and ran fingertips up the shaft.

Jaejoong cried out, cock jerking under the sensation. Yunho cupped his hand around the head, squeezing once, and then sliding his curled fingers down the legnth. Jaejoong shouted. His body tightened, and Yunho froze too, hand resting on Jaejoong's cock as Jaejoong came, body clamping down on Yunho. Yunho stopped moving completely at the sudden sensation. Deep pools of white puddled on Jaejoong's blue skirt.

Each breath Jaejoong took was accompanied by his body clenching around Yunho. Yunho's eyes shut with a moan and he let his orgasm wash through him, jerking his hips, slamming his cock hard into the pulsing channel, and moaning as he filled Jaejoong up again.

His knee buckled from the pleasure, and he caught himself on the edge of the table. Jaejoong's leg snapped out, holding around his chest.

Yunho gasped for a moment and then lay over Jaejoong, head settled on his chest. He licked at the cloth-covered nipple by his mouth. Jaejoong moaned.

"I think your skirt is ruined."

Jaejoong chuckled. "Probably. I might have to leave your office naked tonight."

Yunho rolled his hips, cock pushing into Jaejoong. "Or in the morning."

Jaejoong smiled. "That's expensive."

"Tell me you're not worth it."

"Can't."

Yunho lifted him up, cock still in his body. "Do you have any qualms against someone seeing you like this?"

Jaejoong laughed. "Serious?"

"Just thought I'd ask before I took you up to my suite."

Jaejoong grinned. "What if I didn't want to go to your suite?"

"Then I'd bend you over the couch in the lounge, fuck you again and send you home. But a bed sounds more comfortable."

"Hmm, it does. Let's go to bed."

Yunho's pants stayed on his hips only from the grip of Jaejoong's legs. He carried him easily, leaving the conference room. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck with a sigh. He tightened, lifting enough to get a shallow slide inside him, and they both moaned. Yunho stopped, pressed Jaejoong against a wall and jerked his hips forward.

Jaejoong his his head on the marble wall and moaned. Someone gasped, but Yunho didn't look to see who.

"Up-upstairs. Up-stairs," Jaejoong panted.

Yunho closed his mouth around a chunk of flesh on Jaejoong's neck. He sucked, biting down while his cock pounded Jaejoong into the wall.

"Yunho!" Jae shouted and yanked his head back by the hair.

Yunho met his eyes, trying to remember where he was.

"Upstairs."

"R-right."

Yunho tightened his hold on Jaejoong's hips and turned them, walking a few more yards to the elevators. Jaejoong pushed the button with his bare foot, Yunho captured his lips in a kiss. The doors dinged open. Yunho spun them, slamming Jaejoong into the mirrored wall.

"T-top floor," Yunho said, and again Jaejoong used the reach of his legs to hit the button. Yunho growled as the movement made his cock slip from Jaejoong. He spun him around, put a hand in the middle of his back and pushed him down. Jaejoong groaned as Yunho thrust back into him, rocking his hips hard. The wet squish of lube and come echoed in the elevator.

Jaejoong's eyes met his through the mirror, begging and needy.

Yunho growled and slapped his thigh, a sharp sting that had Jaejoong moaning. The elevator dinged open again, and Yunho pushed them out. Their feet tangled though and they fell. Yunho rolled, taking the impact on his shoulder, cradling Jaejoong, until they steadied. Jaejoong was pressed against his front. Yunho grunted, grabbed his cock and directed Jaejoong down. Jaejoong blinked a few times, and took the hint. He sat up, moaning as Yunho's cock entered him. After a single breath, Jaejoong moved, fucking himself on Yunho's cock, riding him hard. Jaejoong's cock bounced under the skirt.

"If you like that cami, take it off, or it's going to end up like your thong," Yunho growled.

Jaejoong smiled and without stopping, he lifted the lace top and tossed it somewhere else. Yunho's fingers immediately went to Jaejoong's piercings, twisting them both in time to Jaejoong's movements. He moaned, panting, and then fell forward. With hands on Yunho's muscled chest, Jaejoong rode him faster, harsher, forcing his body down with a smack.

Jaejoong's hands clenched and pulled, snapping buttons from Yunho's shirt all around the room. He whined in disbelief at the tank top covering Yunho's upper body. Yunho struggled with it while Jaejoong moved, and managed to get the shirt and the tank off.

"God, you're gorgeous," Jaejoong said and then his mouth was on Yunho's chest, licking up sweat, biting, sucking on his nipples.

Yunho shouted out, and then grabbed Jaejoong's hips. He lifted and then bent his knees. He thrust up as Jaejoong slammed down, and the beautiful siren shouted Yunho's name, body spasming again, he came suddenly, shooting white strands over Yunho's chest. He collapsed, a dead weight, and his back rose and fell in heavy breaths.

Yunho let out a harsh breath of irritation as his orgasm dulled.

Jaejoong whimpered. "Sorry."

"Hm, don't be. I'm sorry I was too good."

Jaejoong laughed and turned his head to look at Yunho. Yunho ran his finger over Jaejoong's flawless cheek and then kissed him.

"Hm, no kissing," Jaejoong said into Yunho's mouth, adding his tongue to the lips. "Kissing isn't ... allowed."

"You can charge me," Yunho said. He rolled them over, slipping from Jaejoong's body, even as their mouths joined again. Jaejoong's arms trailed over his back and down his body. They pushed into the back of his pants, cupping his ass. Yunho shifted and used his hands to finish taking off his clothes. He kneeled, hooked Jaejoong's knees at his elbows and pushed back into his body. He knew that he'd come soon, and as Jaejoong sighed, eyes shutting, Yunho knew that he didn't want this to be the last time Jaejoong was under him. He slowed and then sped up, switching his rhythm to try to stave off his orgasm, but Jaejoong was too sexy, his body too tight, his moans so agonizing.

He pushed Jaejoong's knees, bending him in half so Yunho could lean down and steal a kiss. Their lips met and Jaejoong panted into his mouth, twisting and moaning.

"Oh, fuck, Yunho," Jaejoong breathed and Yunho came, orgasm racing through him and into the flush, sated body beneath him.

He kept their lips together, unwilling to spoil the moment and have Jaejoong leave.

But eventually the kiss trailed off into little more than press of lips as Yunho's body decided to give up.

Jaejoong smiled at him and said, "Weren't we going to go to a bed?"

Yunho laughed. "Oops."

"I say we go there now."

Yunho sighed.

Jaejoong pushed his hair off his face. "You don't want to go to bed with me?"

"You know, three or so hours ago that question would have had a very different answer."

"Yes or no, either way."

"Yes, I want to go to bed with you."

"Then get off me, and let's go to bed."

Yunho pressed another kiss to Jaejoong's lips and rolled off him. His body did not want to stand up. Jaejoong rose and then bent over, slipping the skirt down his legs. Yunho's mouth watered as come slipped down his thigh. He licked his lips and had the motivation to get up. With firm hands, he cupped and spread Jaejoong ass and then licked him.

Jaejoong caught himself on Yunho's shoulder as his knee buckled and he moaned.

Jaejoong's body gave under his tongue, releasing its wet, tangy prize into Yunho's mouth. His cock stirred and he knew that he was definitely not done with this siren yet.

"Let's go shower," Yunho whispered into his thigh. "I want to see you all wet and soapy."

Jaejoong grinned and held out his hand. Yunho took it and Jaejoong hauled him to his feet.

"You look very different when you're not waring a skirt."

"How so?"

"More masculine. Less drag queen."

Jaejoong laughed. He hooked his hands over Yunho's shoulder and Yunho walked/carried him to his bathroom. Yunho let him go only long enough to turn the shower on. They stepped into the marble enclosure, pummeled by warm water from three shower heads. Their kiss lingered as steam built around them. With a sigh, Yunho pulled away. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong's forehead and then reached for shampoo. He washed Jaejoong's hair, trying to control himself as Jaejoong moaned and arched into the scurbs along his scalp. Suds dripped down his back, between the cleft of his ass, and Yunho let his fingers follow while Jaejoong rinsed his hair. He stopped Jaejoong from helping and took a loufa and bodywash up and down Jaejoong's skin. His fingers stopped to play with his half-hard cock, the piercings and then pushed into his body, intent on cleaning but playing. He dropped the soap-coated loufa and pumped his fingers in and out of Jaejoong while his other hand stroked Jaejoong's hard cock.

Jaejoong's moans were swallowed by the pounding of water. The soap washed away, the fingers scraped into his body and Yunho dropped to his knees, mouth replacing his hand. He sucked Jaejoong deep, swirling his tongue all around the hard cock. Jaejoong's hands settled in his hair and his hips thrust forward. His cry echoed around them and through the water, fingings curling, body tightening as he shot another release into Yunho's mouth.

Yunho swallowed the water mixture, moaning as his cock pulsed in desperation. He turned, shut the water off, stood up and gathered Jaejoong's body in his arms. Naked and wet, he carried him to his bed and set him down in the middle. He licked droplets from his shoulder, blew cool air over his budded nipples and sucked water from the curves of his abs. He stopped his worshiping of Jaejoong's body only long enough to grab a bottle of lube from the side drawer.

He covered his cock while Jaejoong turned his body. Yunho cut off a curse as he moved close. He lifted Jaejoong's leg to his shoulder and with a gasp, pushed into the tight channel. Jaejoong moaned, arm covering his face and Yunho thrust into him.

"This ... this is my favorite," Jaejoong said. "So ... fucking good."

Yunho wrapped one arm around his leg and slid his other hand up and down the smooth skin, cupping his balls. His cock was full again, dripping and leaving darker puddles on Yunho's white bedspread.

"It's. ... God, amazing," Yunho said, eyes shutting from the different clenching sensation the angle made.

"Too, fuck ... too ... Yunho, god."

Yunho knew what he meant. He never, ever wanted to stop fucking this man. Their orgasms were slow. Jaejoong's body gave up half way, and Yunho rolled him onto his stomach. Watching with his hands gripping Jaejoong's thighs as he thrust into him, his cock dissappearing into his used body, prideful that it was his cock turning that pink skin red.

Jaejoong whined and Yunho slowed. "Kiss ... I ... I want you to kiss me."

Yunho smiled and pulled out. Jaejoong moaned as his body rolled, and then he was on his back, legs bent. Yunho pushed back into him, his legs wrapped around Yunho's waist.

"This is my favorite," Yunho said and kissed him. He thrust into Jaejoong deeper, not pulling out all the way, not wanting to lose the feel of his body clenching around him. He had to lift away just enough for Jaejoong to jerk himself off, but it was worth not being pressed against him since Jaejoong's body clenched tighter, held him closer inside.

"You are amazing, Jaejoong," Yunho said, whisper full of awe and devotion.

Jaejoong smiled. "You, too."

Their bodies moved, heedless of the ache, heedless of the time, a slow build of kissese and passion that culminated in Jaejoong's eyes shutting, head pressing back against the pillow and his hips lifting to meet Yunho. He panted, hand slowing on his cock, as his body clenched around Yunho. Yunho's eyes shut and he buried his face in Jaejoong's sweaty neck, fingers gripping the bedspread and then Jaejoong whispered his name, begging and with a few more thrusts Yunho came, sated body pumping its orgasm into Jaejoong slowly. Warmth splattered on Yunho's stomach and their lips touched as gray made Yunho's vision dizzy.

He fell to the side, whimpering until Jaejoong lay over him, their bodies flush and tired. Yunho's fingers trailed in Jaejoong's half wet/half sweaty hair. A flutter of a kiss pressed against Yunho's chest and his breathing evened out and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\---

Sunlight permeated Yunho's eyelids. He was so fucking sore. Why was he so sore? Whispers of his name, bright blue panties and pale skin filled his memories as his eyes opened to his otherwise empty bedroom.

He sighed and cursed himself for expecting anything more from Jaejoong. The man was an escort. Yunho should not have expected him to stay until morning.

"Are you awake, Mister President?"

Yunho turned over, staring as Jaejoong walked into the room from the bathroom. Yunho's forest green robe hung open, contrasting with the pale skin of Jaejoong's body. Yunho licked his lips as Jaejoong crawled onto the bed. Yunho's hand slipped into the robe and grabbed Jaejoong's cock.

Jaejoong leaned down and kissed him.

"Why are you still here?" Yunho asked.

Jaejoong laughed. "Ouch."

"No, I'm ... I'm glad, just wasn't expecting you to be here."

Jaejoong kissed him again. "I was hoping you'd take me out for breakfast."

Yunho met his eyes, and knew that by saying yes, a lot of things in his life would change. No more girls, no more entertainment, but Jaejoong ... he wondered if that is what Jaejoong meant.

"If I take you out to breakfast, is that going to cost me extra, or is being seen with you just one of the perks of dating you?"

Jaejoong's lips widened in a perfect smile. "One of the perks."

"Then yes, I'll take you out to breakfast, but I want my breakfast first." Yunho squeezed Jaejoong's erection.

"No problem, darling. And then what happens after breakfast? Mine, not yours."

Yunho shrugged. "Do you have anything to do today?"

"Not until tonight. I have a business to run, you know."

"Spend the day with me. Spend the weekend with me."

Jaejoong turned his head to the side. "If this doesn't work out, you'll have to pay for my time."

Yunho smiled. "And it will be worth it. Every minute I spend with you will be worth whatever you want, whether it's my money or my heart."

"I'd rather capture your heart."

Yunho yanked Jaejoong down and kissed him.

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼

"God, they always get my face in the oddest expression," Yunho said and dropped the paper on the table. He and Jaejoong sat at Yunho's table in their favorite cafe.

"You're just that expressive, honey," Jaejoong said.

They tried to ignore the cameras pointing at them through the window.

Yunho sighed. "This is a mess. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm having fun." Jaejoong smiled out the window and flashbulbs went off around them.

"And because you were frowning just then, tomorrow's headlines are going to read something like, 'Is it over before it begins?' or 'Trouble in the President's Paradise'. Ooh, I like that one."

Yunho smiled and leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss. He rarely kissed Jaejoong in public for this exact reason: all the cameras went off, taking pictures of the brief moment of intimacy.

"I like dating a celebrity."

Yunho sighed and picked up the paper again. The headline "Female hearts break as Jung Yunho reveals his latest conquest."

"You're not a conquest," Yunho said.

Jaejoong nodded. "I know, honey. If I were, you wouldn't have stuck with me for the last week."

"A week means so much?"

"To a man in my business, and a man with your reputation, yes, it does."

"I want more than a week. More than a month. More than a year."

Jaejoong smiled and said, "Me, too. But right now, I think I'll only need about fifteen minutes. Should we eat breakfast at your place or mine?"

"Mine. I don't want them to follow us to yours. I need a sanctuary for as long as possible."

Jaejoong grinned as he stood up. He said, "Well, I will offer my body as your sanctuary for as long as you need it."

Their lips pressed together again and Yunho decided that Jaejoong was worth it, pushing through the mob of reporters and photographers, ignoring the questions. They slipped into the back of the limo, and Yunho told his driver to take them to his apartment.

The window slid up, blocking him from view, and Yunho turned to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smirked, fingers unbuttoning his shirt. "Thought you might want breakfast now."

Yunho smiled and pulled Jaejoong into his lap.


End file.
